Alya.ladyblogger- instagram/Gallery
Static-assets-upload6120857336010989389.jpg|1st post: July 19, 2019 Hey guys! Finally got the #officialladyblog insta up and running! Waaay easier to post things on the go - like this awesome shot of Ladybug in action today! Maybe some new followers can help me finally crack the code of her secret identity... File:Screenshot_20200128-132546~2.jpg|2nd post: July 19, 2019 I've been spending the day with my bestiest bestie and we've been reading all your comments.... sounds like you guys want Marinette to get an Instagram? �� File:Screenshot_20200128-133642.jpg|3rd post: July 20, 2019 Pictured: @marinettedesigned literally on the ground. For reasons. File:Screenshot_20200128-133703.jpg|4th post: July 21, 2019 @marinettedesigned avoiding the paparazzi now that she's internet famous. (Thanks for the follows, guys!) File:Screenshot_20200128-132638.jpg|5th post: July 23, 2019 Left my phone in the room for 5 seconds... came back to 100 of these -_- They'll have to learn how to work a camera if they want to become good reporters! File:Screenshot_20200128-132704~2.jpg|6th post: July 24, 2019 Been looking through old Ladybug photos, and I never posted this one! #ladybug File:Screenshot_20200128-132810~2.jpg|7th post: July 26, 2019 Every. Single. Day. Whatever, at least the songs are good. File:Screenshot_20200128-132852~2.jpg|8th post: July 27, 2019 What actually happened. File:Screenshot_20200128-133025.jpg|9th post: July 28, 2019 Hey @marinettedesigned, look where you're going! File:Screenshot_20200128-133059~2.jpg|10th post: July 29, 2019 Photobomb! File:Screenshot_20200129-112952.jpg|11th post: July 30, 2019 Yep, he was definitely here. We're getting closer, peeps! #andre File:Screenshot_20200129-113043~2.jpg|12th post: July 31, 2019 Lunch with my two favorite people! @marinettedesigned #ninoneedsaninstagram #trustmeimtrying File:Screenshot_20200129-113103~2.jpg|13th post: Aug 1, 2019 #TBT to the best day of my blogging career!! Still can't believe this happened. File:Screenshot_20200129-113123~2.jpg|14th post: Aug 2, 2019 Missed Ladybug, but look who came to say hi! File:Screenshot_20200129-113149~2.jpg|15th post: Aug 3, 2019 #Ninoneedsaninstagram dragged us to this weird indie scifi movie today. I didn't think sentient jeans would be scary ... but it was actually pretty freaky?? File:Screenshot_20200129-113212~2.jpg|16th post: Aug 4, 2019 Finally got a perfect shot Rena Rouge this morning!! I wonder who's behind her mask... �� File:Screenshot_20200129-113226~2.jpg|17th post: Aug 5, 2019 Think I'm gonna start bullet journaling! Any recommendations on who to follow for inspo? File:Screenshot_20200129-113241.jpg|18th post: Aug 7, 2019 Lost in thought. Don't think she even noticed the photo! File:Screenshot_20200129-113252~2.jpg|19th post: Aug 7, 2019 Quality time with big sis! File:Screenshot_20200129-113310.jpg|20th post: Aug 8, 2019 Guess who's taking me on a ~mystery~ date today? Hope we don't get horribly lost.... #ninoneedsaninstagram File:Screenshot_20200130-143646~2.jpg|21st post: Aug 9, 2019 Met up with some friends from my old school! File:Screenshot_20200130-143706~2.jpg|22nd post: Aug 11, 2019 The OFFICIAL word from Ladybug herself is that there is absolutely nothing going on besides a strong partnership! That being said: have fun, kids. (Tag me in your edits!) File:Screenshot_20200130-143722~2.jpg|23rd post: Aug 12, 2019 The girls and i are making a pillow fort to hide Aug this rain storm!! File:Screenshot_20200130-143748.jpg|24th post: Aug 12, 2019 Slipped outside to take some cool lighting photos after the twins went to bed and found these two during a rainy patrol instead! File:Screenshot_20200130-143804~2.jpg|25th post: Aug 14, 2019 Finally found ya, Carapace! Been trying to get a portrait of him for so long. Guess he's a little camera shy �� File:Screenshot_20200130-143818~2.jpg|26th post: Aug 16, 2019 Getting them to do a couple portrait was a bit tough, but we came to a good compromise for these shy lovebirds. ❤ File:Screenshot_20200130-143852~2.jpg|27th post: Aug 16, 2019 She called me over to help her look for her phone... which was in her bag the whole time. File:Screenshot_20200130-143904~2.jpg|28th post: Aug 18, 2019 Sneaking into Nora's room to check something for her birthday present... and also to take back the phone charger she "borrowed". File:Screenshot_20200130-143918.jpg|29th post: Aug 19, 2019 Having a pro chef for a mom is the BEST. Dinner smells incredible! File:Screenshot_20200130-143935.jpg|30th post: Aug 20, 2019 Lila is recovering from some super serious throat surgery, so we got ice cream on me! File:Screenshot_20200131-233106.jpg|31st post: Aug 22, 2019 I guess these two get along pretty well! File:Screenshot_20200131-233121~2.jpg|32nd post: Aug 24, 2019 Shoutout to my awesome dad who let us hang out during closing hours - we got the entire zoo to ourselves!! File:Screenshot_20200131-233152.jpg|33rd post: Aug 24, 2019 Our day ended up getting cut a little short 'cause @adrienagrestebrand needed to attend a Chinese lesson, which was a bummer. The rest of us decided to stop by Andre's to get some ice cream - luckily he had set up shop right in front of the zoo's entrance! :) File:Screenshot_20200131-233218.jpg|34th post: Aug 25, 2019 Guess she needed the nap! W/@marinettedesigned (and Luka but he won't let me make another viral hashtag) File:Screenshot_20200131-233245~2.jpg|35th post: Aug 26, 2019 Went over to her house for the breakfast this morning and as soon as I opened the door she bolted across the street to school. Kudos for being on time, but school starts NEXT Monday! File:Screenshot_20200131-233304.jpg|36th post: Aug 26, 2019 Guess patrol ended early today! It's almost impossible to find these two out and about when there's no Akuma terrorizing the city. I wonder what they're thinking about... File:Screenshot_20200131-233316~2.jpg|37th post: Aug 29, 2019 Doing some research about potential Miraculous users in history throughout the world! Any local legends or historical figures from where you live that you think may fit the part? File:Screenshot_20200131-233326~2.jpg|38th post: Aug 31, 2019 Definitely cuter while asleep. File:Screenshot_20200131-233339~2.jpg|39th post: Sep 2, 2019 Welp, first day of a new year. Wish me luck! Thanks to #Ninoneedsaninstagram for snapping this photo (and Adrien's!) File:Screenshot_20200131-233405.jpg|40th post: Sep 3, 2019 Left my headphones at home today, so he let me share his! @NinoNeedsAnInstagram File:Screenshot_20200201-153040.jpg|41st post: Sep 5, 2019 Do you like macarons? Do you like freshly baked bread right out of the oven? Then come on over to the Dupain Cheng bakery!! They just updated their shop with some new goodies you don't want to miss out on (the new macarons have REAL pistachios!) File:Screenshot_20200201-153053~2.jpg|42nd post: Sep 9, 2019 Was up on the roof hoping to get some new Ladyblog pics, and she actually spotted ME first amd stopped for a selfie! File:Screenshot_20200201-153108~2.jpg|43rd post: Sep 11, 2019 Missing you at this bougie indie film fest, @adrienagrestebrand ! File:Screenshot_20200201-153124.jpg|44th post: Sep 12, 2019 Yes, this is seriously how she met me outside when we went to walk to school today. (She had enough time to change, don't worry.) File:Screenshot_20200201-153150.jpg|45th post: Sep 13, 2019 Something's been going around. Guess superheroes can get sick too! File:Screenshot_20200201-153203.jpg|46th post:Sep 16, 2019 People keep crashing into @marinettedesigned and I at this concert. Finna start telling her to cough on them soon. �� File:Screenshot_20200201-153241~3.jpg|47th post: Sep 17, 2019 Everyone's back in class! Letting Marinette sleep a bit more, though. Don't worry, I'll wake her up before class starts. ❤ File:Screenshot_20200201-153300~2.jpg|48th post: Sep 21, 2019 Everyone knows I'm supposed to be Ladybug's biggest fan... but some of these little kids might have me beat. Not letting anyone steal my blogger throne though! File:Screenshot_20200201-153320.jpg|49th post: Oct 2, 2019 Went to a delicious dinner and mediocre movie with this nerd. #ninoneedsaninstagram File:Screenshot_20200201-153341~2.jpg|50th post: Oct 7, 2019 Selfie! #ninoneedsaninstagram